We were lovers
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Este es un songfic de la cancion We were lovers, algunos la reconoceran como el opening del Conde de Montecristo. Es un Shu x Yuki y un Shu x Ryuichi ligero, al final. Espero que les guste


Harsh words were said  
and lies were told instead.

En el apartamento estaban los dos, uno lloraba a mares y el otro simplemente lo miraba con enojo.

- ¡Lárgate, que no oyes que no te quiero cerca, que nunca te quise!.

- Pero, Yuki, porque me dices eso

El pequeño de cabellos rosados y ojos amatistas lloraba, porque como en ocasiones anteriores su amante lo botaba de la casa, pero esta vez se notaba en los ojos del escritor que era para siempre.

I didn't ever mean to make you cry.

Al cantante no le quedó de otra que tomar sus cosas e irse a casa de su mejor amigo.

Mientras veía que su amante se marchaba del departamento una furtiva lágrima salió de sus ojos, sin que él hiciera nada por evitarla… _"Perdón Shu, te amo tanto que no quiero que sufras"_

But love can make us weak and make us strong,  
and before too very long.  
I was totally in love with you.  
I bathed in you.  
Lost in you, captivated by you.  
Amazed by you, dazed by you.  
Nothing can go wrong.  
Nothing can go wrong.

Como si esto aliviara su espíritu luego que el chico se marchara se encerró en su estudio con planes de acabar su última novela y esta en verdad sería la última.

Recordó cuando conoció al pelirosa, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel parque y aquella canción, de por mas estúpida, llego a sus manos. No mintió cuando le dijo que tenia cero talento, solo que en la actualidad las chicas tienen cero talento para identificar una buena letra y caen por cualquier palabra bonita.

Recordó lo verdaderamente baka que era su amante, siempre regando las cosas por la casa, gustando de comer helado como un niño pequeño, queriendo ir al parque de diversiones, queriendo ser su dueño, como si Yuki Eiri fuera un objeto. Si le preguntaran las verdaderas razones, diría que fue por eso que termino con él y que para nada era porque el cáncer que tenia había hecho metástasis y se había extendido por muchas partes y solo le estimaban seis meses de vida, para nada tenia que ver con eso, sino por todos los defectos que el chico tenía.

So tonight I'll sing  
a song to all my friends.  
Also to those we won't be seeing again.  
To those I knew and those I still adore  
and I want to see once more.

Esta noche se sentía mas melancólico que nunca y todo porque Shuichi se había marchado, pero él había tomado una decisión. Para el momento en que el chico se enterara de su muerte ya tendría a una persona con él y no le dolería tanto su muerte.

Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse mal al morir sabiendo que tenia el rencor de aquel a quien más había amado en toda su vida, aquel que por más infantil que parecía se entró en su corazón y no quería salir, así que decidió escribir una canción para sus amigos y su amor en la que expresara su sentir y con una carta explicando todo lo que paso en ese momento.

I just pray that you will love me  
and trust me.  
Laugh with me and cry with me  
spend those silent times with me.  
Love me evermore.  
Love me evermore.

Aun así, aun cuando estaba consciente de que Shuichi encontraría a otro hombre o quien sabe, alguna mujer, no podía evitar desear que el solo lo amara a él, que solo él conociera esos puntos del cuerpo del cantante que lo hacen explotar de placer cada vez que hacen el amor.

Será orgullo de hombre, pero recordar esas melodías que el entonaba en sus oídos cada vez que le besaba el cuello y pensar que otra persona los puede oír, eso le deprimía sobremanera, aun cuando probablemente no estaría en este mundo para ver eso.

You and I were lovers.  
Our dreams were not soured by life.  
And then my friends betrayed me  
meant you never would be my wife.

Meses después se encontró con el chico, se veía muy bien, aunque Yuki nunca dejó de seguir la carrera del cantante, por los medios se enteró de su relación con el cantante de Nittle Grasper, Sakuma Ryuichi. Parte de él se imagino que esto ocurriría, Ryuichi era como un dios para el pelirrosa y sabia que para el pelicastaño el chico no era indiferente.

Por su parte Shuichi notó que el escritor estaba más pálido y ojeroso, quiso abrazarlo, es cierto que ahora sale con Ryuichi, pero nunca olvidaría a su escritor, a su amor y le dolía verlo así. Lo que el pequeño cantante no sabia era que él estaba así, debido a las largas horas que ha pasado en vela debido al dolor y vomitando en el baño, con Thoma como única compañía, pero el rubio no se lo diría, era mejor así.

- Hola Yuki, ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien.

Solo esas pocas palabras se dijeron, las más cordiales en los últimos seis meses, en aquel lugar donde se conocieron, donde Shuichi iba de vez en cuando solo para recordarle y donde Yuki fue para despedirse.

Harsh words were said  
and lies were told instead.  
I didn't ever mean to make you cry.  
But love can make us weak and make us strong,  
and before too very long.  
I was totally in love with you.  
I bathed in you.  
Lost in you, captivated by you.  
Amazed by you, dazed by you.  
Nothing can go wrong.  
Nothing can go wrong.  
Nothing can go wrong.

Cuando Shuichi leyó la noticia en el periódico se encontraba desayunando junto a Ryuichi, no pudo evitar dejar caer la taza de café que tenía en sus manos, era imposible creer que su escritor tenía cáncer, siempre creyó que lo había superado. Ryu-chan notó la expresión de su amante y tomó el periódico para leer sobre el fallecimiento del escritor Yuki Eiri.

Ryuichi acompañó a Shu-chan al velorio y aun cuando le dolía estuvo a su lado en esas semanas en las que el chico se encerró en si mismo, donde no comía, no hablaba, no se movía, en donde todo había que hacérselo, porque no tenia ganas para nada y también estuvo ahí cuando el pequeño quiso cortarse las venas.


End file.
